1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for forming a multi-color image by sequentially transferring single-color separated-developer-images from a photoconductor onto an image transferred medium for a superimposed registration of the separated-developer-images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a color laser printer, for example, as one of apparatuses for each forming a multi-color image.
Typically, a color laser printer is operated, such that single-color separated-developer-images are formulated on a photoconductive drum functioning as a photoconductor, using respective different single-color toners functioning as developer materials, and such that these single-color separated-toner-images are electrically transferred in sequence onto an image transferred medium, such as a sheet of paper and an intermediate transfer belt, for a superimposed registration, resulting in a multi-color composite image formed on the image transferred medium.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-166556 discloses such a type of color laser printer in which a photoconductor is provided respectively for each color, which is generally referred to in the art as “tandem type.”